


Sepuluh Dolar

by cahayamonokrom



Series: Renik [5]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Flash Fic, Gen, short character study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Perihal bagaimana Beth memaknai sepuluh dolar.(bagian dari seri: Renik, yang berisi kumpulan fiksi mini di bawah 100 kata)
Series: Renik [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901914
Kudos: 1





	Sepuluh Dolar

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen's Gambit adalah minidrama produksi Flitcraft Ltd dan Wonderful Films untuk Netflix berdasarkan novel karya Walter Tevis yang berjudul sama.
> 
> Saya tidak memiliki apa pun dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini.

* * *

Sepuluh dolar tercurai dalam aneka asosiasi. Tiket satu hari pertunjukan musik Woodstock. Dua buah album piringan hitam. Tiga potong celana jin. Enam puluh pak bir. Biaya dua kali tata rambut di salon mewah. 

Bagi Beth Harmon, sepuluh dolar ialah ironi dan penyesalan. Jasa _guru_ yang selamanya tidak bisa ia bayar. Utang abadi yang tak terhapus meski oleh kematian. 


End file.
